


God and Her Dog

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Shuffle Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: 10 Songs, 10 Drabbles. Written under standard Shuffle Challenge rules.





	God and Her Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FFN in 2010.

~ God and Her Dog ~

\- Red Hot Chili Peppers, "Under the Bridge" -

"Nice puppy," two-year-old Akito said, patting Shigure on the head after stumbling upon him in dog form. "Nice puppy, nice puppy."

She seemed to be enjoying it so much that the older child didn't have the heart to tell her that he wasn't really a dog.

After he changed back, when she giggled and continued to pat him on the head and call him a nice puppy, he figured out that she had known all long exactly who he was.

* * *

\- AFI, "The Interview" -

"GET OUT!" she yelled. But when Shigure moved to obey, she clutched onto his sleeve and whined, "Stay."

"Make up your mind," he said. "Do you want me to leave or stay?"

"Stay," she whispered, letting her weight fall against him.

He wrapped his arms around her, grateful that her mood had swung in his favor this time.

* * *

\- Fear Factory, "Prey" -

Ren was laways looking for ways to torment Akito. Most of the time Shigure tried to protect Akito from her mother, but if the girl pissed him off he wasn't above using her weakness against her... Especially when what she did to piss him off involved Kureno.

* * *

\- blink182, "The Party Song" -

Sometimes all she wished was that they could both have had a normal life, instead of this mess.

* * *

\- AFI, "God Called In Sick Today" -

Akito had a high fever and was supposed to be resting in bed, but she was throwing a fit because Shigure wasn't there.

Suddenly, familiar hands gripped her shoulders and a smooth voice whispered in her ear, "Calm down."

Akito collapsed into Shigure's arms. He scooped her up and carried her to her bed.

"Don't you know you're supposed to rest when you're sick?"

* * *

\- Fear Factory, "Faithless (Zero Signal)" -

So, she thought that just because she was "God" that she had the right to do whatever she pleased, without caring whether her actions hurt him? Well, two could play at that game...

Only he was going to do the most hurtful thing he could think of  _on purpose_.

Maybe that would teach her not to treat his emotions like a toy to be played with for her own amusement.

* * *

\- Fear Factory, "Millenium" -

"I hate you," she hissed.

"No, you don't," he said, getting fed up with this routine. It was always the same with her. "You like me."

"No, I don't," she protested weakly as he took her into his arms.

"You looooooooooove me," he sing-songed teasingly.

She remained silent.

He looked down and saw that she was blushing.

"I love you, too," he whispered.

* * *

\- Yoko Ishida, "Just Communication (ParaPara Max Dance Remix)" -

"I hate you!"

"Akki... you're mean."

* * *

\- Delerium, "Euphoria (Firefly)" -

It was a warm summer day and evening was just starting to fall when Shigure found Akito sitting outside in the garden.

"Look, Shigure! Fireflies!" she exclaimed with child-like excitement, pointing.

Tiny dots of light flitted above the grass.

Shigure smiled, as much at Akito's rare blissful mood as the fireflies themselves.

"Catch one for me?" she pleaded, looking up at him with starry eyes.

He brought her a whole handful.

She laughed as they crawled over her fingers.

* * *

\- T.M. Revolution, "GUNJOH" -

After the final curse broke, he said goodbye to the "old" Akito and gave her a gift...

They were starting over again, a rebirth of sorts.

This time she would live her life as a woman, and she wouldn't be too ashamed to call herself  _Shigure's girlfriend_... and let other people know that's what she was, as well.

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:
> 
> The Party Song: Yeah, this song was hard to relate to Akito in any way... look up the lyrics and you'll see why.
> 
> Just Communication: It's a remix of the "TV Version" of an anime theme song, the song length is barely over 1 minute. I barely had time to think of an idea and type anything.
> 
> Euphoria (Firefly): The song ended before I could get out all my thoughts here.


End file.
